Zero
thumb|280px "Mesmo se nós Replóides formos destinados a ir para o lixão quando o próximo passo evolucionário realmente acontecer... Nós ainda temos que lutar... Não apenas contra Mavericks, mas também contra nosso próprio destino." ―Zero, Mega Man X8 "Eu nunca me importei com justiça, e não lembro de alguma vez ter chamado a mim mesmo de herói... Eu sempre lutei apenas pelas pessoas em que acredito. Não hesitarei... Se um inimigo aparecer diante de mim, irei destruí-lo!" ―Zero, Mega Man Zero 4 Zero (ゼロ) é um dos três personagens principais da série Mega Man X, o protagonista da série Mega Man Zero, e um importante coadjuvante na série Mega Man ZX sendo o Biometal Modelo Z. Ele é a maior criação do Doutor Albert W. Wily. Um Maverick Hunter de patente alta na série X'', e um lendário lutador da liberdade na série ''Zero, ele é um guerreiro convicto que não hesita em agir. Entretanto, por trás de sua atitude fria está uma alma machucada. Aparência Zero tem um esquema de cores predominantemente vermelho. Na sua primeira aparição, A sua armadura era arredondada em sua maior parte, com um esquema de cores branco, vermelho e azul, contendo ombreiras brancas, sendo que na ombreira esquerda tinha uma insígnia que se parece com um "Z" estilizado. Seu capacete é espetado e apresenta um cristal azul afiado em contraste com seu parceiro X, o qual possui um cristal vermelho mais suave. Talvez sua característica mais marcante seja seu longo cabelo loiro, que faz Zero parecer fogoso em comparação a X com seu esquema azul e consistente. Quando Serges, membro dos X-Hunters, reconstruiu as partes de Zero, ele aprimorou o corpo, incluindo placas de ombro reforçadas e o Z-Saber. Outras melhorias foram as ombreiras (diferem-se das originais, que eram mais simples) e articulações nas pernas, com propulsores aprimorados e capas banhadas à ouro, junto com uma armadura peitoral maior e mais espessa. Um pequeno aparelho "mochila" também é adicionado servindo para guardar e recarregar energia do Z-Saber. A primeira versão de Zero era aparentemente apenas um protótipo "incompleto", já que esboços da nova versão foram mostrados nas plantas desenhadas por Wily em Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Assim como X, sua fonte de energia é solar. O material do seu corpo é composto de uma liga de titânio Z, e é equipado com mecanismos peculiares chamados de Z-Brain (as lentes da cabeça) e Z-Heart (as lentes do peito), os quais ocultam um poder desconhecido. Por causa da mudança do designer de arte na série Mega Man Zero, Zero é dado uma revisão drástica em seu design. Sua armadura é mais leve e humanoide, e ele ganha um capacete simplificado para apresentar uma aparência mais suave. Diferente de sua forma anterior, os braços de Zero não podem virar um Buster e ao invés disso ele deixa suas armas estofadas em torno de seu corpo. O corpo que Zero tem na série Zero possui um vermelho mais brilhante do que seu corpo original exibe. Personalidade Antes de seu encontro com Sigma e de ter virado um Maverick Hunter, Zero era extremamente violento, maníaco, e sentia prazer com destruição. Frequentemente ele soltava gritos ferozes e risadas psicóticas, especialmente durante sua batalha com Sigma. Por fora, Zero parece frio e sem emoção para os outros, até com seus parceiros X e Axl. Contudo, é mostrado que ele tem a capacidade de se importar. Zero mantém sua calma diante da maioria das circunstâncias. Não importa o que seus inimigos façam a ele, ele sempre consegue fazer uma represália. Por causa de não se ver como um herói, Zero tem muitas vezes mostrado a tendência de se sacrificar para o bem de outros. Ele também mostra desgosto por mortes inocentes. Isso é evidenciado em sua luta contra a política brutal de Neo Arcadia na série Zero; chegando até mesmo a prometer pessoalmente ao Sage Harpuia que mais nenhum soldado da Resistência iria sofrer algum mal enquanto ele estava por perto. Mesmo que Zero não mostre abertamente, ele, também, aparenta esperar pela paz entre humanos e Reploids. Todavia, ele disse que não tem problema algum em lutar, diferentemente de seu amigo pacifista, X; seja seu inimigo um Maverick ou um humano, ele lutará com tudo de si. Outra característica marcante dele é que, mesmo com seu grande poder, Zero vê X como o Maverick Hunter superior e o considera um herói, ainda que não olhe para si da mesma forma. Um ótimo exemplo de tal demonstração de respeito foi no final de Zero em Mega Man X6; quando o cientista que estava fazendo o processo de selamento pergunta o que aconteceria se o mundo encarasse outra crise; Zero firmemente disse que o mundo está em boas mãos (as de X), mesmo quando ele se for. Na série Zero, sua personalidade mantém-se quase a mesma, porém com algumas mudanças. Dado que ele estava em estase, ele é ignorante de alguns assuntos e confuso sobre outros, às vezes ao ponto de começar a duvidar ou acreditar que ele não pode vencer. Isso é visto algumas vezes. Primeiro quando Ciel é sequestrada pelo Golem e ele estava o combatendo com seu Buster Shot que não estava causando muito dano, e estava lentamente começando a perder suas esperanças até X dar-lhe seu Z-Saber de volta ou quando Dr. Weil o contou que ele era uma cópia, o que o fez acreditar que não era Zero, até X dizer que ele era de fato Zero, trocando de papéis com X sendo que X é quem o encoraja a lutar ao contrário de vice-versa, a forma como era na série X''. História Origem Zero foi criado pelo Dr. Albert Wily no século XXI. Wily aludiu a ele durante o final de Bass em ''Mega Man: The Power Battle, onde ele mencionou que estava desenvolvendo um robô que iria facilmente superar ambos Mega Man e Bass. Plantas esquemáticas de seu corpo foram vistas durante o final de Bass em Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Aprendendo de seus erros passados, incluindo a criação acidental do Bassnium e da construção de Bass e King, Wily fez Zero um robô muito mais avançado do que qualquer coisa que ele havia feito anteriormente, com um poder muito superior ao de Bass e Mega Man. Ele também presumidamente começou a criar o Maverick Virus por volta desse período. Wily até mesmo descreveu Zero como sua "maior obra-prima". Zero continha uma falha em seu programa cognitivo o que o fez violento e averso a obedecer instruções. Por causa disso, Wily decidiu selá-lo em uma cápsula. Décadas depois, no século XXII, seu esconderijo foi encontrado por um grupo de Reploids antes do primeiro jogo de Mega Man X. Uma vez acordado por esse grupo, Zero os destruiu, assim como fez com qualquer invasor que ousasse entrar no covil de Wily. Rotulado como um Maverick (por definição de ser uma ameaça aos humanos), Zero foi mais tarde encurralado por Maverick Hunters da unidade Garma, dentro de uma instalação desconhecida—custando a total perda da unidade, no entanto. Não querendo pôr mais nenhum colega em perigo por causa do poderoso e enigmático Maverick, o Comandante Sigma em pessoa desafiou Zero em uma luta de um contra um. Ainda que Zero tenha conseguido uma posição vantajosa durante a batalha, Sigma foi capaz de derrotar o Maverick vermelho depois que o cristal na cabeça de Zero começou a brilhar com um símbolo no formato de "W", aparentemente causando a Zero uma grande dor. Sigma socou o cristal, o despedaçando e derrotando Zero. Como ambos estavam perto da capsula de Zero na luta, a qual continha o Vírus Maverick, Sigma e Zero foram consequencialmente infectados com o vírus. Zero então foi trazido para Dr. Cain, que o analisou. Depois disso, ele se recuperou de sua luta e foi colocado sob supervisão de Sigma. Zero não mostrou mais nenhum sinal de comportamento Maverick e foi alistado na décima sétima Unidade de Elite Maverick Hunter. Período da Guerra Maverick The Day of Σ Como parte da décima sétima Unidade de Elite, Zero se tornou um excelente Maverick Hunter e logo foi para a Classe A, a maior patente que Maverick Hunters tinham a oferecer naquela época. Foi durante esse tempo que ele encontrou X pela primeira vez, o qual também fazia parte da décima sétima unidade, apesar dele ser da Classe B por conta de sua hesitação no campo de batalha. Os dois viraram amigos e parceiros e trabalharam juntos sempre que puderam. Zero logo virou um tipo de mentor para X. Pouco depois, houve uma série de Mecanilóides enlouquecidos em Abel City, a cidade na qual a Base Hunter era localizada naquele período. Durante a investigação, foi Zero que eventualmente descobriu a identidade da pessoa responsável pelos ataques, que não era ninguém menos que o próprio Sigma. Zero percebeu isso depois de analisar vários locais que pareciam conectados aos ataques, e olhar os corpos dos Replóides derrotados, os quais foram todos abatidos com um único golpe direcionado a um ponto fraco. Existia apenas um número bem pequeno de Replóides com tais habilidades perfeitas, incluindo Sigma. Os golpes que os Replóides destruídos haviam sofrido foram causados por um sabre de luz, e não por armas de fogo, o que eliminou a possibilidade de ter sido obra do suspeito anterior, Vile. Apesar de Zero ter conseguido bloquear o primeiro ataque de Sigma, ele foi logo sobrecarregado com a força dele, sendo segurado e levantado pela cabeça. Sigma então usou Zero para incitar X a atacá-lo, o que mataria Zero no processo. Tudo isso para ver se X realmente poderia hesitar. Após ver que X realmente hesita, Sigma golpeou Zero com seu sabre de luz e o deixou caído inconsciente enquanto segura X cativo e lança um ataque de mísseis tendo como alvo Abel City. Algum tempo depois, Zero recuperou a consciência e encontrou X solitário na instalação, gravemente ferido. Ele então o trouxe de volta para o QG dos Hunters. Mega Man X/ Maverick Hunter X Depois da declaração de Independência Replóide feita por Sigma no dia 4 de Julho de 21XX (Junho no manual estadunidense do jogo original), dito como sendo o "Dia de Σ", Zero, ''que naquele ponto tinha a patente mais alta na organização Hunter, virou o novo líder, e ele e um X consertado lutaram juntos contra a rebelião de Sigma. Zero salvou X de Vile durante um ataque Maverick na Estrada Central. Em ''Maverick Hunter X, ''Zero respondeu a pergunta de Vile sobre o porquê Zero ajudaria um Hunter de Classe B como o X dizendo que ele não era nada mais que um Maverick no presente. Depois disso, os dois se dividiram, a tarefa de X sendo diminuir as atividades Mavericks nas proximidades enquanto Zero tinha de localizar a Fortaleza de Sigma. Eles eventualmente se reencontraram nos arredores da cidade e juntos invadiram a fortaleza. Ali, encontraram Vile uma segunda vez. Zero foi capturado por ele e aprisionado em uma jaula (entretanto, em ''Maverick Hunter X, Zero foi deixado inconsciente como uma isca para X). Quando X também foi derrotado por Vile, Zero conseguiu se libertar (ou retomar a consciência, no caso de Maverick Hunter X) e destruiu a armadura de Vile ao atirar com um tiro carregado à queima roupa, que foi bem sucedido, porém fatal. Após isso, Zero deu seu Buster a X (apenas no caso de X não ter pego o Upgrade da Cápsula de Light) e o encorajou a lutar, antes de morrer em seus braços ( em Maverick Hunter X ''aponta a ironia de suas ações que levaram à sua morte ao salvar X quando anteriormente ele havia dito a X para não ser tão descuidado). Modo Vile No Modo Vile, desbloqueado ao completar o jogo principal em ''Maverick Hunter X, ''a caracterização de Zero foi semelhante ao do jogo principal, incluindo Zero salvando X de Vile. Contudo, ao invés de perseguir Vile, Zero evacua com um X machucado. X e Zero mais tarde aparecem como os chefões finais no Estágio 3 do Palácio de Sigma, onde ele aprende que Vile está de fato trabalhando contra Sigma ao mesmo tempo que enfrenta X e Zero. Ele acaba severamente machucado por Vile, mas eventualmente consegue sorrateiramente agarrar a perna dele, o prendendo antes que ele pudesse dar o golpe final em X, também referindo ao discurso de Vile sobre X "mudando o mundo" como "conversa de Maverick". Com Vile preso, X aproveitou a oportunidade e o acertou com um tiro carregado. Não se sabe se Zero conseguiu sobreviver ao tiro que fatalmente feriu Vile, ou se, assim como no jogo principal, Zero acabou sendo destruído se sacrificando para derrotá-lo. ''Mega Man X2 Depois da derrota de Sigma, os Hunters tentaram resgatar qualquer coisa que sobrou de Zero na fortaleza derrubada e encontraram seu chip de controle (que serve como o cérebro e a consciência de Zero) que havia milagrosamente sobrevivido à destruição do corpo. No entanto, os Hunters foram incapazes de criar um novo corpo para Zero porque não conseguiram analisar sua estrutura corporal única. Seis meses depois, um grupo de três Mavericks, autodenominados de "X-Hunters" (Counter Hunters no Japão), contactaram os Maverick Hunters e disseram que possuíam todas as partes que faltavam para reconstruir Zero. Apesar da tradução Americana ter falhado em revelar como os X-Hunters conseguiram tais partes, a versão Japonesa elabora alegando que Serges (Sagesse no Japão) adicionou essas partes já que eram adições planejadas feitas por Dr. Wily. Os X-Hunters desafiaram X a uma batalha para que ele pudesse conseguir as partes de Zero. X, que não queria seu amigo nas mãos de Mavericks, aceitou e recuperou a cabeça, corpo e pernas de Zero. Eventualmente, Zero foi reconstruído por Dr. Cain (Incluindo os upgrades que Serges proveu) e ajudou X a destruir a base do Sigma ressuscitado. Entretanto, tentando enganar X, Sigma havia construído um doppelganger de Zero com armadura preta, o qual ele dizia ser realmente Zero, mas; a cópia foi rapidamente destruída pelo Zero verdadeiro. Esse é o final canônico. Na versão Japonesa do Jogo, Sigma menciona logo antes de sua morte que Zero é o último dos "números de Wi...", dando a primeira dica que Zero é o último dos robôs avançados criados por Dr. Wily. A versão Americana também faz uma vaga referência a Zero ser "a última criação do Doutor". Como um cenário não-canônico no jogo, se X não conseguisse resgatar todas as partes de Zero, os X-Hunters iriam roubar quaisquer partes que X havia coletado anteriormente e deixado na Base Hunter, assim como o chip de controle. Zero então seria reconstruído por Sigma como um Maverick e enfrentaria X antes de seu encontro com Sigma. Após ser derrotado, Zero iria recuperar sua consciência e auxiliar X em destruir a base. Sua fraqueza nesta batalha é o Speed Burner. Mega Man Xtreme Zero teve um papel menor na história deste jogo. Depois de X conseguir escapar da versão digitalizada da Estrada Central, Zero o informa que Mavericks haviam hackeado o computer mãe dos Maverick Hunters, roubando e corrompendo dados, facilitando ataques de Mavericks em todo lugar. Enquanto X estava novamente digitalizado e mandado de volta para o computador mãe com a missão de destruir os sistemas de proteção que eram necessários para desligar o computador, Zero estava lutando contra Mavericks no mundo real. Mais tarde durante o jogo, X seria capaz de encontrar quatro capsulas dentro das áreas digitalizadas, os Zero Scrambles, que o permitiriam "invocar" Zero para atacar ou mover-se. No entanto, esses eram apenas dados de Zero, e não o verdadeiro. Mega Man X3 No começo do incidente 'Doppler' X e Zero estão de volta em seus respectivos comandos das forças Maverick Hunter. Os Mavericks de Dr. Doppler lideram um ataque à base dos Maverick Hunters, e X e Zero são forçados a voltar para a base e defendê-la. Zero junta-se aos Hunters defendendo a base do lado de fora enquanto X arrisca-se no lado de dentro. Contudo, quando X é capturado pelo desertor Mac, Zero imediatamente pula no caos dentro da base para salvar seu melhor amigo, sendo um personagem jogável pela primeira vez. A principal arma de Zero é o Z-Buster, mas, ao ser carregado completamente até alcançar a cor verde, ele soltará dois tiros totalmente carregados seguidos por um golpe devastador com sua outra arma, o Z-Saber. Depois de completar o estágio inicial, o jogador pode chamar Zero pressionando o botão R no menu de pausa, porém, Zero adere a uma certa lista de regras. Ele pode apenas ser usado dentro de partes normais do estágio e irá ser automaticamente substituído por X ao chegar em um portão anterior a um boss ou sub-boss. O jogador também não pode morrer como Zero. Se Zero morre, uma cutscene aparecerá, onde Zero falará sobre estar danificado e não poderá ser usado pelo resto do jogo, mas ele ainda irá aparecer nos estágios Doppler para ajudar X durante um encontro com um sub-boss, cuidando de uma armadilha enquanto X destrói REX-2000. Há também um segredo no jogo que permitirá a X adquirir o Z-Saber de Zero. Se o jogador, durante o jogo, localizar Vile através de um teletransportador que existe nos estágios de Crush Crawfish, Volt Catfish e Blizzard Buffalo e o derrotar com a Spinning Blade ou o Ray Splasher (ou ambos), Vile será destruído, mudando o boss do segundo Estágio Doppler e afetando a fase em diversas partes. Ao entrar no Segundo Estágio Doppler, o jogador perceberá que os Head Gunners estão agora customizados e são duas vezes mais difíceis de derrotar. Se o jogador trocar para o Zero antes de entrar numa das câmaras de boss que é normalmente um corredor vazio, um robô chamado Mosquitus aparecerá, o único sub-boss com quem Zero pode batalhar. É relativamente fácil vencê-lo, mas, ao ser derrotado, ele irá se espatifar em cima de Zero e explodir. X então retornará e Zero irá explicará que algumas de suas células de potência sofreram danos. Ele então entregará seu Z-Saber para X e voltará para o QG dos Hunters para reparo. Saiba que isso tem o mesmo efeito no jogo que morrer jogando com o Zero, exceto que se X deixar o jogo e voltar, Zero não reaparecerá dentro dos Estágios Doppler como ele fazia quando se recuperava de uma morte dentro do jogo. Vale falar que se o jogador deixar o jogo e retornar com uma password, Mosquitus ainda irá aparecer, e X terá que derrotá-lo. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Zero juntou-se a X para investigar uma ressurgência de Mavericks anteriormente destruídos. Falando técnicamente, esta é a primeira vez em que Zero pode lutar com chefes. Aqui é introduzido também seu famoso combo de sabre com três ataques, juntamente com sua habilidade de aprender técnicas especiais ao invés de ganhar novas armas. Ele lutou contra Gareth, parceiro de Berkana, que estava ressuscitando Mavericks mortos. Depois, Zero ajudou X na luta final contra o Sigma ressuscitado. Mega Man X4 A primeira aparição de Zero como um personagem totalmente jogável com sua própria história também marcou o ponto mais trágico de sua vida. No começo do jogo, Zero encontrou seu criador dentro de seus sonhos, quem o ordenou a finalmente obedecer suas ordens e cumprir seu destino destruindo seu nêmesis. Quando ele acordou do pesadelo (que insinuadamente já aconteceu antes), ele foi imediatamente mandando à colônia Sky Lagoon, a qual havia sido atacada por Mavericks. A Repliforce também foi confrontada no local, afirmando estar ajudando os Hunters a evacuarem a cidade; entretanto, as duas facções não tinham confiança uma na outra, e, já que um pedido de interrogação foi negado, a Grande Guerra de Repliforce começou. Quando a Repliforce foi rotulada de Maverick após o incidente de Sky Lagoon, ambos X e Zero foram dados diferentes missões para juntar informações sobre o golpe da Repliforce e cortar suas linhas de suporte. Iris ajudou Zero em suas missões sendo uma operadora, como durante o incidente Erasure de Mega Man Xtreme 2. No entanto, Iris era parte da Repliforce enquanto seu irmão, Coronel, era o segundo em comando e por isso um alvo iminente para Maverick Hunters. Iris não queria que os dois lutassem, dividida entre seu apego por Zero e seu amor pelo próprio irmão. Quando os dois batalharam no salão cerimoniário do centro de comando da Repliforce, foi Iris que parou os dois Reploids de exterminarem um ao outro ao implorar para seu próprio irmão parar sendo que Zero tinha anteriormente salvo sua vida depois que Sky Lagoon caiu. Coronel, quem sempre considerou Zero um rival amigável, deu pra trás. Zero, por outro lado, disse que alguém tinha de parar a Repliforce a qualquer custo, para a infelicidade de Iris. Quando o golpe de Repliforce começou, Zero apressou-se para o porto espacial com a intenção de parar a ascensão das tropas militares à recentemente construída estação espacial da Repliforce, 'Final Weapon'. Ali ele lutou com Coronel, com todas as suas forças desta vez, assim como seu antigo amigo. Zero foi o vencedor da luta. Após isso, ele viajou para a Final Weapon, onde, para sua surpresa e horror, encontrou com Iris, que estava cegada pela perda do irmão e a raiva por Zero tê-lo matado. Ela havia resgatado o Chip de Controle de Coronel em seus restos, fundindo-o com a própria programação dela, resultando na transformação de seu corpo em uma forma de combate parecida com uma Ride Armor a qual Zero foi forçado a enfrentar. Mesmo não intencionando, Zero danificou o núcleo de energia exterior da estrutura, resultando na destruição da armadura. Ele foi depressa para o corpo de Iris, mas, era tarde demais para salvá-la. Ela sussurrou a Zero que fez tudo isso por causa de seu desejo em viver em um mundo apenas para Replóides, e que ele poderia viver naquele mundo também. Ela morreu em seus braços. Zero, totalmente sobrecarregado com a dor, começou a questionar suas próprias razões de lutar e os significados da sua própria existência. Enchido de dor, ele confrontou o General, líder da Repliforce, o derrotando em batalha. Ao acabar a luta, General percebeu que alguém havia tomado o controle da Final Weapon, mirando-a para a terra. Zero correu para o centro de controle da estação, apenas para encontrar Sigma o esperando. Sigma revela parte do passado de Zero, quando Sigma ainda era o líder dos Maverick Hunters. Numa cutscene é mostrada a primeira batalha de Sigma contra Zero, que resultou em Zero mais tarde juntando-se aos Maverick Hunters e em Sigma sendo infectado e traindo a seus colegas, tornando-se um Maverick. Após Zero ter destruído Sigma e o General ter sacrificado sua vida para fazer a Final Weapon se autodestruir, Zero escapou em uma pequena nave, pensando sobre o que tinha feito. Ele não foi capaz de salvar ninguém com quem se importava. Ele havia matado seu próprio amigo Coronel, o General, e a Repliforce junto com eles, que estava sendo apenas manipulada pelo Sigma e os Mavericks. Acima de tudo, Zero havia perdido Iris, com quem ele havia se importado fazia muito tempo. Questionando se os Replóides eram destinados ou não a virarem Mavericks afinal, ele retornou à terra. Se o jogo fosse jogado com o X, Zero apareceria apenas no final da história, contactando X da Base Hunter após o mesmo chegar na terra com sua espaçonave. X, perguntando-se o que aconteceria se ele virasse um Maverick, perguntou se Zero cuidaria dele se isso acontecesse. Confuso, Zero não respondeu à pergunta de X, apesar de ter percebido sua seriedade sobre o assunto e a eventual batalha entre ele e seu melhor amigo. Mega Man Zero Em Mega Man Zero ele é acordado por Ciel, líder de uma resistência contra Neo Arcadia. Torna-se parte dessa resistência, que visa proteger-se e opor-se contra a tirânia violenta existente em Neo Arcadia, a qual oprime Reploids, rotulando injustamente vários deles como "Mavericks", resultando na perseguição e execução dos mesmos. A história de Mega Man Zero é alternativa ao enredo original porque nos planos originais do criador da série este deveria ser o destino de Zero, mas quando a história foi continuada em Mega Man X6 sem a sua participação ele logo teve que reescrever o destino do personagem Zero. Existe uma contradição neste ponto da história, pois em Mega Man X6 ao Sigma ser derrotado pelo Zero, este resolve que será melhor se ele for selado para assim haver uma extinção de seu vírus, o objetivo era que ele dormisse por 102 anos e não acordasse antes, assim Zero estaria apenas dormindo (mesmo com o laboratório e sua capsula destruídos) nos acontecimentos da introdução do Mega Man Zero. Na série Zero seus acessórios mais comuns são o Buster Shot e o Z-Saber, as outras armas são criadas por Cerveau, o engenheiro da resistência, como o Triple Rod, o Chain Rod, o Recoil Rod, o Boomerang Shield e a Zero Knuckle. Outras aparições Zero também está disponível nos jogos Onimusha Blade Warriors, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds e Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Zero aparece em Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS e Wii U como um troféu e uma roupa de DLC pro Mii Swordfighter. Ele também aparece em Super Smash Bros. Ultimate como um assistente, um espírito, e novamente como uma roupa de DLC pro Mii Swordfighter. de:Zero en:Zero es:Zero pl:Zero nl:Zero Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Reploids Categoria:Maverick Hunters Categoria:Personagens da série Mega Man X